Field of the Invention
This application is generally directed towards an egg cracker, an egg separator and/or an egg mixer, more specifically, to an egg cracker, an egg separator and/or a container that may facilitate mixing of eggs, which may be used in combination and/or independently.
Description of Related Art
Conventional containers may hold a variety of different types of liquids and fluids. For example, conventional containers may hold powdered drinks, electrolyte pills, energy drinks, baby formulas, pancake batters, crepe mixes, baking materials, dietary supplements, salsa, sauces, oil and vinegar, salad dressings, smoothies, juices, coffee and creamer, medicinal products, non-edible materials, and the like.
These known containers may be used in a wide variety of environments such as at home, office, gym or health club, and while traveling. Known containers may also be used during activities such as exercising, driving a car, or riding in an automobile, bus, train, or airplane.
Conventional containers, however, may be difficult to use in certain situations. For example, it may be difficult to add ingredients to some known containers. In particular, many known containers require the entire lid be removed to add ingredients. Additionally, known containers may include an opening in the lid but the opening may be so small that it is challenging and burdensome to add ingredients through the opening. Thus, even though the container may include an opening in the lid, the entire lid is removed to add ingredients.
Egg crackers are known and conventional egg crackers are typically handheld devices that crack an egg. Known egg crackers often include one or more moving parts such as handles or spring-loaded mechanisms that are used to crack the egg. Disadvantageously, many conventional egg crackers include multiple components, which may make the devices more difficult to manufacture and clean. In addition, while conventional egg crackers may crack the egg, the devices may be relatively difficult and time-consuming to use. For example, some known egg crackers require the egg to be disposed in a particular position and orientation before the device can be used. Thus, users may spend a considerable amount of time before the egg cracker can be used to crack the egg. Further, because some known egg crackers include a number of components and surfaces, users may have to spend a considerable amount of time and effort to clean the egg cracker after use.